halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordofmonsterisland
RE: Things Adding to Baccus' statement, I gave away all my articles except for Marcus Davies because they were so fail and since I decided to leave. However, I joined the Necros project and did nothing to it in the end. That makes me feel a little guilty. So, I'm willing to make a deal; I help you make a necros version of the Civil War (I got the time, you the ideas), complete it, and then I'll probably leave again, but this time without guilt. Deal? Also, I find it a miracle you liked my first Civil war, in fact I wonder why anyone liked my work at all (considering how epically fail it was), you got an answer to that? Ya, I guess I just thought that the Covenant automatically splitting into two factions, either one or the other, was a little too perfect and likely just to make things easy for Bungie. I agree that the Revanchist-coming-back-later concept sucked, even more than the rest of my work. Still, seeing as you and other people for some reason like my work (some of it anyway), I'll put up some suggestions for splinter factions, then you can say what you think or replace with better concepts: *One medium-sized Elite-controlled faction that continues to believe humanity are heretics and need to be destroyed (kinda like Xytan Jar Wattinree and Voro Nar Mantakree). *A small Jackal-controlled faction trying to establish the Jackals as a major power (would be easily defeated). *Various Brute-controlled Enclaves switching between fighting each other and the USR-UNSC. *A Covenant Reborn-esque faction, attempting to resurrect the former Covenant (like the Remnant does later). If you want more suggestions, I'll think some up. Thanks Lol, thanks for the help.=) --DREADHEAD613 21:06, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's the Nro'th Alliance? A Covenant splinter faction? Also, I need you to give opinions on the factions I suggested and add some suggestions yourself so I know what I have to work with. No stress though, I've got time, probably. No worries man. Oh, i just remembered that we'll be leaving tomorrow after lunch to travel to matt's/baccus'/angel's grandpa and grandma, and we'll be gone for more than a week (i know, memory sucks, runs in the family). They don't have an internet connection, so if any of us are making any edits, it's because we're somewhere else (like on the way there and the way back, we have to stop at places, it's too long to cut in one day :P) where there's a short-term connection. Just thought you'd like to know in case you've got questions for something. I'll be up and on an hour more or so however, and I may be online an hour or two tomorrow. Brute RP Precursor Assistance Are you still looking for images? I've found a few that would suit your Precursors - some good ships, a cityscape, and a space elevator. I'll add them to my prototype version, to show you how they fit in. Specops306 - ''Kora '' 06:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I was thinking about your Precursors' weapons - rather than the primitive railguns, couldn't they use relativistic kill vehicles? They were more advanced than the Forerunners afterall, and a gun that can destroy a planet in a single shot would suit them! Specops306 - ''Kora '' 07:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Parkster Update Stoof RE:I have an idea Pictures Hey, LOMI, you know in what program Ajax make the images of his starships? - Flood12345 16:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I can haz usergroups? Do we have something like this already? As most would know, the halopedia usergroups were recently disbanded, due to people striking out on their own for points in the point/rank system. On the Fanon Wiki, it would be of great help to novice users to have forums and such, as well as a way to advertise works now that the neglected fanon list page is gone. Good idea? How many users are there anyway? Slightly depressing, but impressive that so few plus the maybe once-on ever users could create over 12000 articles. And in that line of thinking, how do I advertise my story without the shameless cross-promotion you see here? I had just realized that after I posted my last reply. It sorta felt wrong to double post. (That Damn Sniper 15:40, 29 July 2009 (UTC)) Plagiarism? :Ok, I will change everything. PS: I get the idea of contact lost with a remote colony from Contact Harvest. They are more than 3 new races. And everyone use the idea of the Covie Remanants, which in Darkness is called New Covenant. Also, you suggest a new title for the AOAR, because I can't find another. And finally, I simply created Darkness to feel free that Halo Fanon has only one Reality or Community Project. Good Day, sir! - Flood12345 17:54, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Just a tiny little detail My Involvment with Kilo Hmm, I just don't know James, I really have no idea. I will probably finish 240, as he was my pride and joy, but, I think you can have "ownership" of them, but not change the template. I may return after a few months, but untill then. You're on your own. Regards; Joshua (Talk) 12:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yes yes, of course, go on. Also, in case you're interested, I'm writing a sort of "Valentine's Spartan Day" special chapter (I know it's far from Valentine's Day, but I just felt like it), detailing the romance between Necros-era spartans David-056 and Cassandra-115. Not sure where I'll put it, but I think it'll be on a usernamespace page titled 'Necros Specials' or something like that. Also, I probably don't need to tell you that I'm stuck with the Heretic (it's a sad thing, my inspiration and willingness comes and goes). It's more of a standalone chapter than a story, perhaps two and a half pages long. Who knows? I might writ more holiday specials related to my Necros Spartans, perhaps a christmas or new year one. After all, even Spartans should know the significance of those dates :P You! You know that, since you marked Darkness with Plagiarism, Flood12345 doesn't want to write more?. Cool, guy, cool (sarcastic). - Spartansniper451 13:59, 2 August 2009 (UTC) PEEKABOO! Matthias is too long; just stick to call me Matt then, I have a feeling no one will call me Survivor instead of Matt anyway (uber fail, eh?). As for the christmas special, I could just have Laz pop up in front of him on the morning and throw something random at him, a photo of the two, or a couple of exploding cigars (that would be a memory to Riker's...prank). Also a thing I planned was for Laz and Riker to bet on how long it would take before Dave and Cassie start kissing under the mistletoe :P tell me what you think of that. Beyond that, is it okay if I try to (as accurate as I can) tweak with him myself? I don't think there'll be alot of spartans in it, just to make it simple. Dave, Cassie, Laz (my three) and Riker are those I definetly want in. I may also ask 501 if Leonid or Conner (the CIII) wants to be in (Leonid at christmas? hmm....) and perhaps Blue Team, but I'm not sure yet. Ajax's Spartans are somewhat unappetizing; partly because it'd take years before he'd answer me, seondly because none of them seem to be the celebrating type... Geez, the message got quite long didn't it...and ironic I'm gonna write a christmas special in the middle of the summer...guess my sense of timing is very whacked :P Jobs and stuff Requested pics shh Adding to baccus' above statement and responding your question, I took the liberty of adding the requested charcs on the page myself. I doubt you'll mind, right? Also, giving a leading character for the Avar is quite redundant, seeing as they're non-sentient :P Spartan-4s I have read about the spartan-4s, but i have a question. When did the s-4s enter service? yeah. the emerald team thing sounds interesting. latly i havn't read any nercos articles because i have been writting mine. Unpleasent Tasks, Part Deux Thanks for that redirect it wouldn't work for me, cheers J!MMY''8806 23:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Assistance Well, personally I'd recommend some counter-insurgency ops, possibly some assassinations on the Covenant leadership... to mix things up, maybe even something with regard to the Heretics and (maybe?) some extremist Covenant splinter groups. Good call on avoiding the Flood, though; even though they make for interesting situations, it's been overdone by nearly every SPARTAN on the site, and I find it hard to believe that every single SPARTAN has personally encountered them. Riker Aid Joining of an Rp Ello. Wondering if I could join your Rp. You know, The What If? One. Just wondering. I already asked Justanothergrunt (I think thats his name) If I could join, but I don't know how active he is, but by the Latest Activity report, you seem much more-so. Anyway, thanks. Swahdalah! ~ Maxwell's-Silver-Hammer Aw. Thats kinda depressing. But I do have a question concerning the Necros War. What is the war about? ~BANG BANG Maxwell's Silver Hammer came down upon her head.... 05:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Unggoy Defense Force I ain't gonna help you; Riker's article is getting longer than Laz's (if it isn't already, I didn't check) :P Just kidding, but I don't actually have any ideas at the moment, and even if I had, I'd be sad to say "Laz" first, since I really need to work on him to fill out the empty sections (and make sure it's longer than Riker :D). Sorry if I sound egotistical, but I realized I need to keep some stuff for myself. However, Bac's given a suggestion (the traitor, insisting I give it to you instead of me >:S); A unsc force (riker included) is sent to deal with rebels on whatever planet you want to, then when they arrive, a Covenant force also appears, creating a three-way battle, with Riker either going into an uneasy alliance with the rebels to fend off the covenant, or fighting to finish off both opponents, whichever you prefer most. As he (Bac) says, it's just a suggestion, and if you don't like it, I'd be glad to use it for Laz :P Hello again. Hello once more. I was wondering if I could join your Finish the Fight RP if thats alright? Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 01:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Finish the Fight Just a notice; you're pretty much all clear to use any of my stuff tagged as Necros; odds are I probably won't get to most of them, and the more the merrier either way, right? #Very cryptic, nice. Myself, I wouldn't be able to make a cryptic quote even if my life was at stake, and I suck at quotes in general. Anyway, it sounds like Ajax's cyptics, so I don't think you have anything to worry about (unless he tags it as plagiarism) #Well, I never properly checked military ranking, so either it's supposed to be Junior Grade, or just Lieutenant. Thanks for informing me about that :P #Riker looks a lot longer if you ask me. and btw, how do you check those stats you mentioned? And how does it work, is 124 longer or shorter than 70? #I'll cross my thumbs :P #There, I fixed it now, must've had brain leakage or something when i wrote that part... #Uh, I think you mean 124 is shorter than 70, cause Riker's definetly longer than Laz, I'm certain now. It both looks longer and has more bytes than Laz does. But enjoy your lead while you can, I'll catch up someday >:D RE: Riker Well, lets see... for post Cov War engagements, it'd be the mopping up of various occupying forces that the covvies had left on the colony worlds. For pre Cov War engagements, it's have to be Innie fighting. For example, the assassination or monitoring of an insurgent leader, as Jared was tasked with. You could also be very vague, and like I do on my pages, summarize the various operations all at one go, and just keep everything brief. I know you want Riker to be the longest page on the site, but perhaps you don't need to go into detail on every one of his ops. So, there's my basic guidelines. If you want more specific stuff, let me know and I'll oblige. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Spartan IV? If someone wanted to, could they create a SPARTAN IV? Or is it too late?--DREADHEAD613 21:04, 21 August 2009 (UTC) cool thanks. :)--DREADHEAD613 21:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Thor squad Can my spartan be the CO of Thor squad?--DREADHEAD613 22:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Christmas Special First part of my necros special, A Very Sparty Christmas, is up. It's dedicated to Lavernius giving his gift to Riker. I also used it to look back at how Riker and Laz had that disagreement (I took the liberty of connecting it to the cigar incident), and ended it in an ironic way. Not that well written if I have to be honest, but i hope you find it entertaining nonetheless. I'll try writing the other two parts sometime soon, and hopefully they'll be better than the first. Tell me if you have complaints or simply want to ask something. PS, Laz just went up to 96th place in longest article WOOT! :D *Is Depressed* I posted on Ajak's page 3 days ago and have gotten no reply since. What do I do if I want to join Necros? Ah. God bless you tiny Time. Are Monitors allowed? Ah. Alright. I can edit it. But if Halo Wars Shield World was a planet, with a Dyson bubble or whatever there called, then couldn't I use it if I edit the Trival shit (Make it normal sized?) Oh god, no I didn't mean to use the Halo Wars Shield World. I meant a kind like it as you said. Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 13:42, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Good you enjoyed it. Oh and thanks for noting that thing, I just made assumptions based on the info on his page, but now I'll hopefully do better. #You mean the ones I marked with the delete tag recently? Yah, I don't have time to work with so many at once, and I don't want too many articles in my category. #RAAARGH!!!!! HERESY! DEFIANCE! FILTH! DONUTS! *sigh, sigh* Ok, I'm done. I doubt you will too (no offense), but neither will I. Hopefully, my new cooperation with Specops306 will get me a whole lotta stuff to write about :P #Yah, so could you delete them for me plz? Or make me an admin so I can do it :D (not really) #Well I don't like Donuts :P Anyway, yeah, alliances are rare nowadays. Be glad that the Matt family is still here, and we are your sworn allies (well, Angel's neutral, but she doesn't count). Have you tried 501? I've worked with him before. His visists to the site nowadays are scarce, but he's good to cooperate with, kinda like you :P #Lazy bum...(jk, I know your time is limited) #Well, SpecOps isn't on too much either, but I'm patient. Laz the Labyrinth Array hunter WOOT =3 (hope I'm not making you jealous, that isn't my intention) Lulz, took one of my old concepts, did ya? But don't worry, it's fine. Just noticed it... I'd love to help you, but for some reason I'm suffering a bug (and have been for days), which, most notably, keeps me from uploading images (although there are also other things, such as the Login link in the top left corner when you're logged out ain't working, the Search Halo Fanon text not going away in the searchbar when you press at it like it's used to, etc.). Would you happen to know what the cause could be? Have their been any design changes for HaloFanon lately? It'd be good to have that problem outta the way, cause I need to upload some pics myself (Laz out of armor = Alan Tudyk :P)